Cuckoo Clock of Madness
by Zingzang14
Summary: Michelle Webster is an average girl 15 year old girl living in the small town of Boswell, Indiana. But one day her average life is turned upside down when time begins to go backwards. Now she has to make time go forward again, the only problem is that she has no idea how. Will she figure out to make time go forward in time, or will she be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for retro maina who asked me to write something for them. They wrote the summary. I've never Done requests before but I thought I'd give it a shot. This is a gender swap of the episode "The Cuckoo Clock of Doom".**

 **I have enjoyed writing it so far so I hope you all like it. Please review!  
**

* * *

Michelle had a light purple shirt with "I had a cookie, but I eated it" written in black and a kitten in the center. She held the phone with her left shoulder as she painted her nails bright purple. "I'm telling you April, my little brother is the worst." she stated. "He always messes everything up."

"Come on Tommy isn't that bad." April replied. "He want's attention; it's common for his age."

"He's five years younger than us, _five_." Michelle repeated. "And that gives him the right to ruin my life?"

"Your party wasn't that bad. Everyone loved it."

"That's not the way I remember it."

 **(** Flashback, 3 days ago **)**

The living room ceiling was covered in streamers and a banner hung over the doorway leading to the dining room that read "Happy 15th Birthday Michelle!" in bold pink letters. Michelle sat in a chair opening gifts from her friends who were sitting around her in a circle. She opened up a flat present from Ryan, a boy at her school.

"I wonder if it's a CD." a girl said.

"No way, it's obviously shoes." another girl added.

Michelle opened it the rest of the way to find a CD for a band she used to listen to. "Oh, thanks Ryan. I didn't have this one." she smiled.

"No problem, Happy B-day." he replied.

"You had that CD last week but through it it out because "That band was _so_ lame". I bet you'll keep it since it's from your crush, huh?" Tommy smirked.

Everyone laughed and she glared at her brother.

"Michelle! Can you come and help me with the cake please?" her mom asked from the other room.

"Coming!" she called before running into the kitchen. "Tommy's ruining my party, why can't he go in his room until it's over?"

"We'll talk about this later. Take the cake in the other room so you can make a wish."

Michelle took the cake. "I've made my wish but Tornado Tommy is still here."

She walked through the doorway but failed to notice Tommy push a skateboard in her path. Making her trip, fall backwards and the cake splat over her face. Everybody around her laughed, including Ryan.

"Aren't you supposed to share the cake, Michelle?" a girl said and they laughed more.

 **(** Back to the present **)**

"Why don't you tell your parents what happened?" April asked.

"You seriously think they'll do anything? Please." Michelle scoffed. "They never believe me, Tommy is always the innocent one. Nothing will change."

"I guess your right."

There was a loud knock on her door. "Hang on a sec." Michelle opened the door only to get drenched in water by her brother.

Tommy dropped the squirt gun and ran off. "Betcha' can't catch me!"

"Why you little!" she put the phone to her ear. "I'm going to need to call you back."

"Ok, talk to you soon." April replied.

"See ya." She hung up, through the phone onto her bed and grabbed the squirt-gun to chase down her sibling. "Get back here you little jerk!"

Michelle ran after Tommy and tried to get her brother with the water but missed, getting other objects around the house wet instead. The chase continued for what felt like an hour until she finally cornered him.

"What is with you ruining my life!" she yelled before getting Tommy in the face with water.

"Michelle, what are you doing!?"

 _Crap_. Michelle thought before turning to her mother. "He's the one that started this!"

"What? No I didn't!" Tommy played innocent, his red t-shirt was drenched. "She came out of nowhere, saying I ruined her party and chased me!"

"That's not what happened!" she said.

Their mom rubbed her head, clearly irritated. "Look, I don't have time to listen to this. Your father decided to buy some dusty, old clock even thought I said not to." She looked at Michelle and took the toy away. "Go to your room after you clean this up and Tommy go get some dry clothes on, ok sweetie?"

"Yes Mom." he said, gave his sister a smirk and left.

 _Of course she believed him._

Michelle cleaned up the mess and went to her room to continue the conversation she had with April. A couple hours later she was called downstairs by her Dad to see what he got.

"I have been waiting years to buy this." he said and removed the sheet covering it to reveal a clock.

The dark wood framed the gold face of the clock, matching chains hung in the compartment in the center and light wooden tabs with numbers down the sides. The wood was carved into an odd pattern that only made the whole clock scream creepy.

"It's, a clock." Michelle couldn't believe he was so excited about the ugly old thing.

"Not just an ordinary clock, a magical cuckoo clock." Her dad waved his arms as he told a story. "Long ago a old wizard carved this cuckoo clock with his magic and it is said that some of that magic is still in the clock to this day. Waiting for someone to find the secret to unlock it."

"Magic, really dad? I'm not two." she replied.

The clock reached the hour, ugly yellow bird popped out and screeched: CUCKOO CUCKOO CUCKOO!

"Well it diffidently works." their dad said taking his hands off his ears.

Michelle's mom raised an eyebrow. "You didn't buy a broken clock, did you Charlie?"

"No, Tiffany. Abigail at the antique shop said there was something wrong with it but I don't see anything." he told his wife.

"What do these numbers mean?" Tommy asked tapping a few hard.

Charlie pushed his son's hand away from the clock gently. "Tommy, I don't want either of you touching the clock, otherwise you'll be in very big trouble, ok?"

Michelle tried not to let her excitement show. _That's how I'll get back at him!_

The boy frowned. "Ok."

"Good. Now both of you go to bed, you have school tomorrow." Their dad stated.

They said their goodbyes and everyone went to bed. Everyone, except Michelle. She listened to see if anyone was up then slowly crept from her room, down the stairs and into the living room where the clock stood a few feet away. The second hand inched its way to the 12 and rang loudly.

CUCKOO CUCKOO CUK- The battered bird was cut off by its head getting twisted backwards.

Michelle put her hand to her side and smirked. "Good luck getting out of this one, Tommy."


	2. Chapter 2

Michelle yawned, rubbed her eyes, and smirked. "Tommy is going to be in so much trouble." She got dressed and ran downstairs. "Good morning Dad! How's the... clock?" Her dad was hanging a banner over the doorway for the kitchen, the same one for her party.

"Good morning sweetheart, could you hand me the tape please? Your friends will be here soon and we need to finish the decorations." her dad replied.

"What are you guys doing, my birthday was three days ago." Michelle replied handing her dad the tape.

"Since your birthday passed, does that mean I get your presents?" Tommy asked, she glared at him.

Their dad leaned over and took the tape from her. "You should get ready, your friends will be here soon and your mother went to get the cake."

"Very funny, did Tommy put you two up to this?"

"I don't know what your talking about." he replied. "Now go get ready."

She nodded slowly and went upstairs. _What is going on here?_

 **Later at the party...**

 _Everything is happening again._

"I wonder if it's a CD." a girl said.

"No way, it's obviously shoes." another girl added.

Michelle opened the gift and found the same CD from the first party. "Oh, thanks Ryan. I... I don't have this one." she nervously.

"No problem, Happy B-day." he replied.

"You had that CD last week but through it it out because "That band was _so_ lame". I bet you'll keep it since it's from your crush, huh?" Tommy smirked.

 _Everyone laughed._

What is going on?

"Michelle! Can you come and help me with the cake please?" her mom asked from the other room.

 _The cake! Tommy won't get the best of me this time!_ "Coming!" she called before running into the kitchen.

"Take the cake in the other room so you can make a wish."

Michelle took the cake and walked back to the living room.

 _This is crazy, maybe I'm crazy? None of this makes sense!_

As she walked through the doorway something caught her foot and Michelle landed face-first in her cake.

"Aren't you supposed to share the cake, Michelle?" They all laughed.

 _What is going on?!_

 **Even later that day...**

"That is enough of this nonsense." her mom said. "You have been talking about this all day."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "I'm serious! Their is some sort of time warp that made everything reset to today!" Her dad went to feel her head but she pushed his hand away. "And I'm not sick!"

"We know you didn't like your birthday but-"

"Now I don't like it twice as much!" Michelle stated. "When I woke up it was three days ago!"

The adults looked at each other before her mom replied to her.

"Get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning."

"Yeah, tomorrow's another day." Her day added.

She flopped down on her bed as they left. "I hope so."

As soon as she fell asleep she was hit with odd nightmares. Her little brother laughed like a maniac and the clock chased her down an endless hallway until she fell into a bottomless pit.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled when she woke quickly and shot up in bed.

Her mom ran in the room when she heard the screaming. "Are you ok dear, what's wrong?" Michelle was still trying to calm down. "I see what's going on, your just excited for your birthday tomorrow." She looked at the clock which read 12:00 am. "Well it look's like it's your birthday already. Happy 5th birthday, Michelle."

"5th?!" Michelle yelled in shock, instantly noticing how squeaky her voice was. "Oh no."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle looked in the mirror with disbelief.

"What's wrong sweetie?" her dad asked.

"I can't be 5, I'm 15."

"Of course your 5." her mother replied.

"No I'm 15."

"It's her Birthday, Tiffany, I see no harm in her pretending she's older."

 _They don't believe me._ "So if I'm 5 then, where's Tommy?"

"Who's Tommy?" her mom asked.

"Oh, I see." her dad mouthed "invisible friend" to his wife. "What does Tommy look like?"

Michelle pushed pass her dad an down the hall to where Tommy's room would be but when she opened the door all that was there were books and papers piled on a work desk.

 _He's gone. That means I'm next._

"Michelle, close my office door and go back to bed." her mom said.

"Time's going backwards." she shouted.

Her dad smiled. "That would diffidently make an interesting story.

"Backwards... That's it, I need to turn the Cuckoo's head back around!" She ran pass her parents and down to the living room, throwing the double-doors open. But the clock wasn't there. "The Cuckoo Clock is gone!"

"What cuckoo clock? We've never owned a cuckoo clock." her dad stated.

 _Oh right._ "Idiot."

"Hey, that's not nice." her mom said. "Apologize to your father."

"Not him, me." she replied. "Dad isn't going to buy the clock for another 10 years. The clock must still be at the antique store, I need to get there!" Dashing around to make a run for it only to be caught by her dad.

"Hold it right there little lady! Your going straight back to bed." he stated carrying her.

"But I need to get to the store!"

* * *

(Later, at the party)

The room was filled with laughter from the other children. They had played party games like Pin the Tail on the Donkey, Musical Chairs, and Simon Says. Michelle was not entertained by any of it, she just wanted everything to go back to normal. Even if she had to deal with Tommy and he wasn't nearly as bad as the clown her parents had hired. He followed her around, juggling and pulling balloon animals from thin air. Michelle almost wished she could forget this day again. Finally it was time for cake, then presents and the day of torment would be over.

 _This is so boring_. Michelle picked at the slice marble-flavored princess-themed cake in front of her. Just when she thought she was in the clear the clown decided to pay her a visit.

"Why hello there birthday girl!" he said in a loud voice and pulled out a balloon, folding and twisting it before holding out the finished creation to her. "Would j'ya like a puppy?" Without warning Michelle reached up and pull the cone-shaped party hat over his face before letting it fly back and hit him. "Yikes! Looks like someone isn't a party person." With that the clown left.

"Hey, are you ok, Michelle? You look sad." younger Ryan asked.

"I need to get out of here, I'm getting younger by the second." Michelle replied.

"But it's your birthday, you're getting older." April said.

"You don't understand by this time tomorrow I could disappear."

"When you disappear can we have your presents?" a girl across the table asked.

"Look, just keep my parents busy, I need to get to the antique store." she stated and ran out the door. After several blocks she was able to she the store not that far away. Come on just a little further.

"Hey kid, do you know the time?" a tall lady in front of her asked.

She shook her head, went around the lady and continued running. Finally, she came to "Abigail's Antiques"; in the front window stood the old cuckoo clock.

 _It's here! Oh thank y_ _ou! Now to fix this mess._ She pull on the door but it wouldn't budge; that's when she noticed the sign on the door that read "On Vacation". _This can't be happening. No no no no!_ Michelle hammered the door with her fists but it was no use. "Come on, open!" she yelled. Everything around her came to a stop when a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Michelle, what did your father and I tell you about coming into town by yourself?" her mom asked.

"But this is the clock Dad is going to buy in ten years. I need to get to it!" Michelle stated.

Her mother raised an eyebrow at the cuckoo clock then rubbed her head. "Since it is your birthday I won't ground you for running of, this time. Now come on lets go home."

"Ok." she sighed and followed her mother home.

* * *

(That night.)

""...Goldilocks saw the three bears standing around the bed and ran home to her Grandmother. The end.""

"Can you read me another story Mom, please? Just one more." Michelle asked sweetly.

"No, not tonight. It's time for bed." she replied and tucked Michelle in.

"Is she still awake?" her Dad asked as he walked in the room.

"She's afraid to go to sleep." her Mother told him.

"Michelle We've had enough of this time travel nonsense you keep taking about." he said. "You will not disappear."

"Tommy did."

"Stop with this 'Tommy' who is Tommy?" her Mom asked.

Her Dad sighed. "Maybe if you read her one more story she would calm down."

"I've been reading for three whole hours." she retorted.

"You two shouldn't fight over me, it isn't worth it. I won't be here for very much longer anyway." Michelle replied softly.

Her Mom felt her forehead. "She isn't warm."

"How about we leave your night-light on, alright?" her Dad added.

"Just try to get some sleep. Everything is going to be fine." her Mom said.

"Goodnight Sweetie."

"More like 'Goodbye'." Michelle stated.

Both adults looked at each other with worry before leaving the room. Michelle slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait**

 **For those of you waiting for "Kai's Journey" to update. I'm sorry it has taken me so long. School is being a pain in the butt. I should be able to update it soon though so don't worry.**


	4. Chapter 4

Michelle opened her eyes slowly. Bright sunlight blocked her field of vision but it cleared after a moment. _I'm still alive, but how?_ She saw bars on her right side and a mobile with cartoon animals on it spinning above her. _Oh no I'm a baby!_

Her mom walked over to her. "How is my sweet little girl?"

 _Maybe I can explain what is going on_. "Ah ba bab." _Baby talk?! Just great!_

"Hey there." Her dad said. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

 _That doesn't sound like a bad idea._ Michelle smiled.

"A little window shopping?"

 _Almost there._

"Go to the antique store?" He nudged his wife playfully with his elbow. "What do you think?"

She sat up waving her arms. _Ding ding ding! Give the man a prize!_

"Let's not go to Abigail's." she replied

"What's wrong with Abigail's?"

 _Yeah, what's wrong with Abigail's?_ Michelle frowned.

"Everything there costs a pretty penny."

 _Then give her the penny!_

"She's getting fussy, maybe we shouldn't go anywhere." her mom said.

 _Oh yeah?_ Michelle laughed loudly.

"She's fine, we'll just browse. Come on." he said.

"Ok."

Jumping up and down she laughed again. _Lets go people times a wasting and I'm not getting any older._

* * *

Her dad pushed her in a stroller down the street and turned into a shop. The shop was filled with a lot of old dusty collectables.

"Hey Abigail." her mom said calling over the the shopkeeper. A nice lady with graying hair.

 _Clock clock where is the clock?_ Michelle looked around and spotted it in the corner that read 11:59. _There's only a minute left_.

Her parents went off with Abigail and she climbed out of the stroller. Walked over to the clock. She climbed the stairs and onto a dresser in front of the clock, knocking off a glass vase.

 _Oops._

Michelle continued up and waited for the clock to strike 12. What she didn't notice was the she sent another object tumbling to the ground, breaking off one of the numbers on the clock. The hand slipped into the next spot and she reached out for the bird. That is when the adults on the other side of the store took notice of the toddler.

"Grab that baby!" Abigail yelled.

"Michelle get down from there!" her dad yelled running over with her mom and the shopkeeper close behind.

She wrapped her fingers around the head turning it back around. In a flash Michelle was back in her family's living room.

Her dad ran into the room. "Michelle, I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times. Stay away from this clock." He then looked over the clock. "Your 15 so act like it."

"Wait, I'm 15?" She looked at her arms and smiled widely. "I am! I'm back! Dad I love you so much!" she stated hugging him.

"I love you too sweetheart but stay away from this clock." he replied.

Her mom walked into the room, smiling. "Alright you two lunch is going to get cold if you don't hurry."

"Mom!" Michelle ran over hugging her. "I love you. Where's Tommy, he can't miss lunch."

"Who's Tommy?" her mom asked.

Michelle looked at the family portrait hanging on the wall, it only showed three faces. Confused she ran upstairs to her brothers room but he wasn't there, it was her mom's study.

"hey Michelle come here for a sec." her dad called.

She shook her head and closed the door behind her. "What's up dad?"

"I found the flaw Abigail was talking about. See right there, the year 2005 is missing." he pointed out the spot and sure enough the number was gone.

"That's the year Tommy would have been born." she said.

"Who's Tommy?"

"Oh, it's no one." she replied. "No one at all."

"You goof." he stated. "Your mom's waiting for us come on." Walking out of the room

"Yeah, I'll been there in a minute." she yelled after him. _It looks like Tommy was never born._ She smirked. _I should probably go back in time and get him but I'm kinda hungry. Maybe some other day, maybe._

* * *

 **A/N: This is the last chapter I hope you enjoy. I am not continuing this.**


End file.
